1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of collapsible tables. More particularly, the present invention relates to tables, where both the tabletop and the table legs are collapsible to form a compact folded table.
2. Prior Art Description
Many people like to carry a table to the beach or to a picnic. However, although many folding tables exist, few are light enough and small enough to justify the effort it takes to carry them long distances.
Many folding tables, such as card tables and banquet tables, have legs that fold for convenience of storage. These tables, although foldable, are heavy and are not intended to be carried by a single person across any significant distance. Lighter, smaller tables, such as food tray tables, do exist. However, many such folding tables only have legs that fold. The tops of the tables remain rigid. As a result, although the tables are lightweight, they are very bulky and cumbersome to carry.
A few prior art folding table designs do exist that are both lightweight for transport and have a folding tabletop. Of these prior art folding tables, most have tabletops that fold directly in half. Such prior art folding tables are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,770 to Sqob, entitled Camping Table.
Tables with tabletops that fold in half typically are manufactured with a handle at one end of the tabletop. As such, the folded tabletop dangles under the handle when the handle is held in a person's hand. Where this provides a means to carry the folding table, it is very difficult to carry such tables by holding the handle with an extended arm. If carried in such a manner, the half-folded table could easily contact the ground as it is being carried. This is especially true if the person carrying the folded table has a small stature. Consequently, the handles provided on such prior art tables are usually used only to lift and manipulate such tables. The handles serve little purpose in transporting the tables while walking. The folded table remains bulky and cumbersome to carry.
A need therefore exists for a table that is very lightweight and has both a tabletop and table legs that collapse into configurations that are far less than half their normal size. In this manner, the table can become small enough to comfortably transport by simply lifting and carrying the collapsed table with one hand. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.